Apenas uma noite
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Ambos se achavam solitários. Procuram um rumo, respostas... Draco e Gina. Situação: Sozinhos. Local: Às margens do lago. Data: Dia dos namorados. Acontecimento: Um turbilhão de emoções em... APENAS UMA NOITE. .:teRmiNada:.


Nome da fanfic: Apenas uma noite

Gênero: Romance

Nick do autor: dudiNhaziNha

Email do autor: Ambos se achavam solitários em suas vidas. Ambos procuravam um novo rumo. Um motivo para ser feliz. Mais precisamente uma pessoa para fazer-los felizes e que eles pudessem fazer felizes também. Gina iria descobrir que podia ser mais forte e Draco podia ser mais fraco. Gina iria descobrir que podia esconder seus sentimentos e Draco que podia abri-los um pouco mais.

Tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Mudanças, caminhos...

O que acontece quando numa noite qualquer, diferente das outras apenas pelo fato de ser dia dos namorados, duas pessoas se totalmente diferentes e considerando-se inimigas começam a conversar?

É possível encontrar o verdadeiro amor em apenas uma noite?

Veremos...

Número de capítulos enviados: 9

Status: Completa

Betta-reader: Ana Gomes

**_Apenas uma noite_**

_Ambos se achavam solitários em suas vidas. Ambos procuravam um novo rumo. Um motivo para ser feliz. Mais precisamente uma pessoa para fazer-los felizes e que eles pudessem fazer felizes também. Gina iria descobrir que podia ser mais forte e Draco podia ser mais fraco. Gina iria descobrir que podia esconder seus sentimentos e Draco que podia abri-los um pouco mais._

_Tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais._

_Mudanças, caminhos..._

_O que acontece quando numa noite qualquer, diferente das outras apenas pelo fato de ser dia dos namorados, duas pessoas se totalmente diferentes e considerando-se inimigas começam a conversar?_

_É possível encontrar o verdadeiro amor em apenas uma noite?_

_Veremos..._

_Pensamentos de Gina_

_Eu já não sei mais o que é amar,_

_Não faço a mínima idéia do que é o amor..._

_Acho que fui esquecida pelo cupido...!_

_Talvez seja melhor assim,_

_Já que o amor trás tanta dor..._

_Eu bem que queria amar,_

_Mas acho que fui esquecida..._

_Será que neste imenso mundo _

_existe__ alguém pra mim? by me_

A lua brilhando lá fora em contraste com as estrelas. Jovens namorados andando de mãos dadas lá fora, Hogwarts sempre fazia uma exceção ao toque de recolher quando era o Dia dos Namorados. Rony e Hermione. Harry e Cho Chang. Todos estavam felizes e apaixonados. Gina não sabia aonde ir, qualquer lugar que ia encontrava um casal de namorados trocando beijos e juras de amor. Sentia-se irritada com isso, mas mais do que tudo, sentia-se triste, carente.

**Porque todos tem alguém pra amar menos eu? Porque todo mundo fala de alguém menos eu? Eu não tenho quem amar. A tonta e idiota da Gina. Eu não gosto mais do Harry, isso é de certeza.. Mas não sei o que é pior, gostar e ele não gostar de mim ou não gostar de ninguém.. Mas, quem é que vai gostar de mim? Quem? A sem graça da Gina.. Eu não tenho nada de interessante... Cabelos cacheados, com uma barriga que não me agrada nem um pouco... Ai.. como eu sou sem graça! **

Gina resolveu sair pelos jardins de Hogwarts para um passeio noturno, de preferência bem longe daqueles casais perdidamente apaixonados e melosos. Bem longe daquela atmosfera romântica e irritantemente agradável. Ela era romântica, se dissesse que não estaria louca, porque afinal, como explicar vários livros de poesias trouxas embaixo da cama e uns cinco de poesias de sua autoria? Seria loucura. Mas simplesmente o amor não dava certo para ela.

Levantou-se depressa da cama onde havia passado as últimas horas deitada lamentando e declamando versos melancólicos mentalmente que já havia escrito em um de seus cadernos e já sabia de cor. Abriu seu armário colocando uma calça de moletom preta, uma blusa também preta e a capa preta da Grifinória por cima. Era assim que seu humor estava naquela noite. Completamente Dark.

Não sentia a menor vontade de fazer nada, e um imenso vazio no peito ameaçava tomar conta de todo o seu ser. Não sabia o que era. Sentia-se carente. Há mais de um ano que não recebia o carinho de alguém, não o carinho romântico, o carinho que só um casal de namorados troca. E mesmo assim, o primeiro e único com quem havia namorado Colin Crevey, os dois haviam descoberto que eram muito mais amigos do que qualquer coisa, então, tudo acabou e ele já estava namorando outra. Sem mágoas. Mas Gina não pode evitar sentir-se um pouco diminuída... Ao mesmo tempo em que não existia ninguém pra ela, ela não existia para ninguém. E isso a fazia sentir-se mal, muito mal.

**Droga de vida! Não sei nem porque eu nasci... Eu não tenho nada de especial. Absolutamente NADA! A Hermione é inteligente, o Rony é engraçado e o Harry, bem, ele é Harry, o menino que sobreviveu! E eu? O que eu tenho demais? Nada... Absolutamente NADA! **

Gina passou pela sala comunal onde havia algumas meninas melancólicas e solteiras como ela, mas tudo o que Gina não queria era ter que dividir sua dor com elas. Gina nunca fora uma garota muito aberta. Nunca mesmo. Preferia guardar os sentimentos para si. Bom, nem sempre fora assim, Gina sempre fora muito transparente... E era sempre tratada como a garotinha, o que era normal em uma família onde ela era a única filha mulher e ainda por cima, caçula. Mas no segundo ano de Hogwarts mudara isso e se tornara fechada, apenas com Hermione se abria, e muito quando em vez. No terceiro ano passara a se arrumar e foi quando namorara com Colin e agora no quarto ano decidira dedicar-se por completo aos estudos e estava quase tão inteligente quanto Hermione, e a mesma estava certa, Gina era inteligente, só precisava deixar a preguiça de lado e estudar. E o que mais Gina tinha a fazer? Nada. Não tinha namorado, de modo que dedicava seu tempo a escrever e estudar. Nem se divertir divertia-se mais. Pra quê? E o pior é que ninguém parecia notar isso, ninguém... Todos muito ocupados felizes e apaixonados, além do stress que estava sento o quinto ano para seus amigos, que eram um ano mais velho que ela. A mesma entendia perfeitamente, mas isso não fazia com que se sentisse menos solitária e, carente.

Ao passar pelo hall de entrada e ir jardins a dentro, Gina começou a recitar um de seus poemas em pensamento:

_Ás vezes é tão difícil ficar feliz quando há tanta tristeza dentro da gente,_

_e__ ninguém sequer notar que há algo nos afligindo._

_Saudade de um tempo que já passou nos persegue._

_E a dor de saber que o que já passou não vai voltar nos domina._

_Estranho e assustador._

_Mas é algo que temos que saber:_

_Aprender a suportar a dor._

Mas o pior mesmo é não saber que tempo é esse que passou e não volta mais. É sentir saudades de algo que nem sequer existiu.. - acrescentou Gina em voz alta para si mesma - E será que vai chegar a existir? - murmurou.

Foi nessas divagações, pensamentos e lamentações que Gina chegou a beira do lago, que surpreendentemente não tinha nenhum casal de namorados, talvez porque estivesse muito frio e a maioria preferisse o Jardim dos Namorados, criado há pouco tempo especialmente pra isso. Desde que Dumbledore havia se casado com Minerva as coisas estavam com um clima mais romântico no ar. Mas para Gina, isso não fazia a mínima diferença...

**Droga de vida. Droga. Droga. Droga. Porque a vida é tão injusta? Eu simplesmente não entendo...**

Gina deitou naquele imenso verde escuro da grama que havia na margem do lago e em toda a extensão dos Jardins. O cheiro de grama molhada por todo o lado. As estrelas brilhando no céu de junho. Deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos. Tentou, as o único pensamento que lhe vinha a mente era que estava sozinha, e pior, estava solitária.

Ficou ali deitada, de olhos fechados, sem fazer um único movimento, pensando apenas no por que a vida era injusta, a seu ver. Porque tudo tinha que ser exatamente da maneira que ela não desejava? E, olhando a lua cheia cada vez mais visível e brilhante no céu, deixou as lágrimas rolarem pela face. A dor cravada em seu peito como uma estaca, sentindo-se tão cheia e tão vazia por dentro, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Chorou até não conseguir derramar mais nenhuma lágrima. Porém, sua pele ainda ardia de desespero de não ter o calor de alguém perto de si, seu peito parecia sangrar de dor por não existir alguém para amar e ser amada.

Foi então, quando já não havia o que chorar, sem pensar, muito menos fazer.. Começou a cantarolar o refrão uma canção de uma de suas bandas trouxa preferida, Kid Abelha, e que tinha muito a ver com o momento que passava:

_'Eu jogo charme, alguém me vê._

_Nada acontece..._

_Não sei por que se eu não perdi nenhum detalhe!_

_Aonde foi que eu errei?_

_Ainda encontro a fórmula dor amor... '_

_Pensamentos de Malfoy _

_Eu não me quero mais_

_Meus pulsos estão sangrando_

_E não paro de rezar._

_Será que ainda tenho salvação?_

_Por favor, alguém me tire dessa escuridão. by me_

'Sinto muito em lhe informar, Draco. Mas seu pai faleceu. Teve um ataque cardíaco. '

Essas palavras ainda ressonavam na cabeça de Draco. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, a pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo, havia morrido. E o que faria agora? Sua vida seria melhor? Finalmente sua mãe estava livre para ser feliz e procurar um marido que realmente a merecesse. Draco poderia parar com as suas maldades... Mas era isso o que ele queria? No começo, havia sido mal apenas porque seu pai mandava, e depois seu pai nem precisava mandar mais, ele fazia apenas para ver a expressão de orgulho estampado no rosto do pai e depois, por fim, fazia apenas por si mesmo. Mas no fundo, sabia que as pessoas com quem implicava sabia que era as pessoas que ele tinha inveja. Harry Potter por exemplo, tinha uma garota que o amava, amigos que se importavam com ele pelo que era e nada mais. Hermione Granger, que tinha uma família unida e sempre era a primeira em tudo, sem nem se esforçar. Ele também era inteligente, mas mesmo assim... ela era feliz com isso. E também os Weasley, uma família feliz, coisa que ele não tinha. E com quem mais implicava, Gina Weasley, porque ela era a única que não retrucava, ela parecia não se atingir com as calúnias que ele dirigia a ela, sempre passava reto ou respondia, mas muito calmamente. E isso sempre o intrigara, e muito.

E agora? Por Merlin, o que eu faço? Não sei mais quem eu sou... - perguntou ele, em voz alta para si mesmo.

Bom em esportes, alguns poucos realmente amigos, inteligente... Mas o que mais? Algo faltava em sua vida, e há algum tempo a maldade já não o satisfazia mais. Na verdade, nunca havia satisfeito-o, mas simplesmente não podia parar, porque por mais que não gostasse de admitir isso, afinal, não era muito bom em lidar com sentimentos, ele amava seu pai e odiava quando via uma expressão de decepção no rosto do mesmo. Queria que seu pai tivesse orgulho do único filho que tinha. Mas Draco sabia que não queria ser um Comensal da Morte e por mais que sentisse repulsa de si mesmo por admitir isso, sentia-se aliviado por seu pai ter morrido, porque finalmente, depois de quinze anos podia viver sua vida de acordo com o seu desejo, podia fazer coisas por si mesmo.

E desde o começo do ano já não era mais o mesmo. Todos estavam comentando, agora ele andava com Geoffrey, Júlio e Christopher que eram de sua casa e também um pessoal do time de quadribol. Até com Harry a situação estava mais amigável e ele agora realmente estudava, para ser melhor do que já era. Se dedicava ao esporte e ao estudo ao máximo. E realmente tinha amigos agora. Sua vida tinha ganhado outro rumo e seu pai não queria aquilo, como bem se lembrava. Os dois tinham discutido feio, mas Draco disse que era aquele tipo de vida que ele queria, e agora, seis meses depois.. a morte. A morte de seu pai. Draco tinha dito que queria vê-lo morto, mas.. Simplesmente preferia não pensar. Não mais.

Lá estava ele, sentado a beira do lago, pensando nas reviravoltas de sua vida e como, mesmo com aquela notícia ruim, preferia do jeito que estava. Estava muito mais feliz.. Via a vida de outra forma, porém ainda não havia um brilho. Um brilho que só encontraria se.. se.. Não, ainda não estava acostumado com essa necessidade de ter alguém perto. Com a necessidade de depender de alguém, de ter alguém dependendo dele. Já havia tido muitas garotas, mas agora era diferente, ele tinha mudado e.. queria Amor. Sim, era difícil admitir mas era o que queria.

Sentia-se muito solitário ali na beira do lago, enquanto seu amigos saíam com as namorados ou então faziam algo pra esquecer que estavam solteiros. Mas ele estava ali, todo melancólico e compenetrado em suas lamentações.

Tão compenetrado que nem percebeu quando uma certa ruiva chegou e deitou-se há poucos metros de onde ele se encontrava. Estava escuro, por isso nenhum dos dois pode ver um ao outro. Foi então que ele escutou um choro, mesmo baixinho, ele pode escutar, pois aquela parte do jardim estava muito silenciosa. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e viu aquela criatura branca e de cabelos avermelhados com os olhos fechados cantarolando uma canção que nunca havia escutado em toda sua vida.

De súbito sentiu uma louca vontade de tê-la nos braços e beijá-la acabar com toda aquela dor estampada em sua expressão. Ele sabia como ela se sentia, porque ele próprio se sentia assim. Então, fez uma coisa que antes daquele ano, não achava que fosse algo que pudesse fazer. Sentou-se do lado da bela jovem e disse:

Olá.

_O começo de uma longa noite_

_O seu jeito é diferente,_

_E igual ao mesmo tempo._

_Eu não entendo o que eu sinto,_

_Mas você não me sai do pensamento. by me_

Foi então que a Lua cheia iluminou o rosto da garota e ele pode ver de quem se tratava.

**Ah, não. Uma Weasley? Não pode ser! É muita má sorte, com tanta coisa acontecendo e eu tenho que encontrar justo a pobretona e sem graça da Weasley... Não, espera... Ela não é tão sem graça assim.. Até que é bonitinha... Ou melhor, ela é muito atraente, isso eu não posso negar. E tem umas curvas que, pensando bem, nada mal. E, meu pai não existe mais.. Então, porque não?**

Gina pareceu confusa e assustada por um instante, mas logo deve ter reconhecido a voz ou ter visto o rosto do interlocutor porque logo sua expressão de confusa e assustada passou para uma de irritada e talvez até, um pouco sem jeito, talvez por ser pega chorando, pensou Draco.

Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto? - perguntou ela, enraivecida.

Ora, a mesma coisa que você, Weasley. Qual é o problema, não pode dividir o seu espaço comigo? - perguntou ele, aproximando-se um pouco mais. Algo dominava Draco, talvez aquele aroma de jasmim, ou aqueles olhos cor-de-chocolate brilhantes de raiva que pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

**Mas o que é isso, Draco? Está ficando bobo? Essa garota é uma... Weasley.. É apenas a Gina Weasley. **

A mesma pareceu ficar sem palavras por um instante... Mas logo respondeu:

Eu acho que essa pergunta deveria ser feita pra você, Malfoy. Porque normalmente é você que não consegue dividir seu espaço comigo ou esqueceu quem sempre começa as brigas idiotas?

É, eu sei... - murmurou ele. - Mas, olha, eu queria te pedir desculpas... De verdade - acrescentou, quando ela fez uma cara de ironia. - Não é nenhuma gozação.

E porque eu haveria de acreditar? Me dê algum bom motivo para confiar em você. - Mas de algum modo Gina já estava acreditando, porque os olhos e o tom de Malfoy pareceram tão sinceros que ela começava a achar que era verdade.

**Está ficando doida, Gina? É claro que é mentira. Pura gozação... Você só pode ter pedido a cabeça por causa dessa carência toda... Mas não vai se jogar nos braços do primeiro que aparecer... E muito menos se esse primeiro for o Malfoy. **

Gina havia escutado os rumores de que Draco havia mudado, mas mesmo assim ficava com o pé atrás. Era impossível. Bom, não era, mas ela preferia não acreditar a ter de matutar o porquê da mudança repentina.

Olha, você tem toda a razão de não querer acreditar em mim. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas se você me desse uma chance, eu provaria pra você porque eu mudei. Eu mudei mesmo. É sério. - E por alguma razão Draco sentia que realmente precisava provar a Gina que havia mudado. Era como se aquilo fosse mais necessário do que o ar que respirava. - Acredita em mim, por favor. - suplicou ele, mesmo isso não sendo típico dos Malfoy, não se considerava mais um, ao menos, em alguns aspectos. - Te peço apenas uma chance.

Está bom, Malfoy. Você venceu por insistência. - disse ela, mas na verdade, mais porque estava curiosa para saber aonde aquilo tudo iria dar. - Mas porque você quer isso? O que você quer?

**E no que você quer que dê, Gina? Você só pode estar tendo alucinações devido a carência aguda!**

Não sei... - murmurou ele. - O porquê eu não sei, mas o que, eu sei perfeitamente. - respondeu ele, num meio sorriso.

O que seria então? - disse ela, não deixando passar despercebido aquele meio sorriso.

Primeiro: eu quero que você me chame de Draco, apenas de Draco; Segundo: eu quero que você passe a noite comigo.

O QUÊ? Você está maluco, né? Só pode...

**Eu sabia que só poderia haver alguma coisa idiota por detrás de toda essa gentileza. Mudou uma ova, ele vai é levar um murro na cara, ele só pode está querendo isso...! Eu, passar a noite com ele? Será que ele está tão desesperado assim?**

Ou será que o desespero é muito? - disse ela, com amargura. Lembrando-se da Gina sem graça que achava que era.

Não, você entendeu tudo errado Weasley. Eu só quero companhia, pra conversar... E mesmo se não fosse só pra isso, porque desespero? Você é muito bonita, uma das mais bonitas que eu conheço, senão a mais... E não sei como fui tão estúpido pra não perceber isso antes... - disse ele, docemente, para um Malfoy. - E outra, como é convencida em Weasley? - brincou. Mas logo se arrependeu pela careta que ela fez. - Foi só uma brincadeira, eu também sei ser engraçado, sabia?

Não, não sabia. Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos começar de novo, mas se você quer conversar comigo, vai ter que parar de me chamar de Weasley, Malfoy.

Está bom, ruivinha. Mas só se você me chamar de Draco.

Apenas se você parar de apelidinhos e me chamar pelo nome também.

Como você quiser, Gina.

Ótimo. Afinal, sobre o que você quer conversar_ Draco_?

(17/05/05) Draco pensou um pouco. O que falaria? Não tinha a mínima idéia.. Tudo o que sabia era que não queria ficar sozinho ali, não aquela noite. Sempre havia ido para a beira do lago para estudar, pensar na vida... E sempre gostara de fazer isso sozinho. Mas naquela noite, com tantas coisas acontecendo e as coisas que ele queria que acontecesse... Tentou espantar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, mas era impossível. Aquela ruivinha havia mexido com ele, de alguma maneira, mas ele ainda não entendia o que era. Não entendia se era porque estava 'triste', por assim dizer, por causa da morte do pai ou...Ele simplesmente não sabia o que era. Afinal, ele não sabia nem mais quem ele era.

E então, Draco, sobre o que você quer conversar? - ouviu Gina repetir a pergunta com seus olhos cor-de-chocolate impacientemente.

**Droga, Draco! Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito? Desde quando você fica sem palavras com uma cara de abestalhado? Anda, abre essa boca, cara!**

Eu... bem.. na verdade.. - respirou fundo e resolveu começar de novo, olhando para o lago, não tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos. - Olha, eu sei que você vai achar ridículo o que eu vou falar... - parou e respirou fundo novamente. - Ainda mais vindo de mim. Mas, acontece que eu não estou afim de ficar sozinho essa noite, sabe? E eu topo conversar sobre qualquer coisa... como eu já disse, só quero sua companhia. Até se você ficar quieta do meu lado eu aceito.

**Ótimo. Agora além de babaca, egocêntrico e egoísta, e claro, sem coração, eu sou um brega! Pelo amor de Merlin, Draco! Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito? **

Draco não se reconhecia, nem sabia de onde tinham saído aquela palavras, mas após tê-las dito, viu a necessidade que ele tinha reprimido, ele precisava falar aquilo. Mesmo que para aquela ruivinha, mesmo ela sendo uma Weasley. Ele precisava conversar com alguém aquela noite... simplesmente precisava.

Gina viu dor naqueles olhos. Ele era uma pessoa tão solitária quanto ela. Estava precisando de um ombro amigo tanto quanto ela. E o fato seria engraçado, se não fosse pelo fato de que não havia nenhuma graça nisso, afinal, ele era Malfoy. Ela era Weasley. Simplesmente não batia esses nomes. E não batia o fato de Malfoy procurar justo o ombro dela para lhe fazer companhia. Mas o fato era, que ela também queria um ombro amigo e não havia mais ninguém. E ela realmente precisava de alguém. Seria Malfoy então? Que fosse.. Mesmo que fosse pra ficarem quietos, ela preferia isso a ficar sozinha no Dia dos Namorados.

**Desde quando a companhia de Malfoy se tornou melhor do que o nada, Gina? Por Merlin, eu não havia reparado o quão desesperada eu estou... Fala sério... Mas, pensando bem... ele até que é bonitinho...**

Gina ia falando consigo mesma enquanto admirava a figura a sua frente, cabelos loiros, um pouco compridos, caindo nos olhos azuis acinzentados, os lábios finos, a expressão séria do rosto. Ela gostava de garotos sérios, talvez porque ela fosse por demasiado alegre. Mas, ultimamente, não era isso que sentia por dentro, mas não deixava os outros perceberem. Apenas Malfoy havia a visto chorando. Ela ficara meio sem jeito com isso, mas depois de cinco minutos, ele não deboxando de sua cara, achou que ele não havia percebido.

**Você é louca, Gina! Pior, você é insana, garota! Draco, ou melhor, Malfoy não é bonito, nem pra bonitinho ele serve.. Ele é... ele é... um Malfoy! Isso o que ele é, ouviu bem?**

E mesmo com tantos pensamentos contraditórios em sua mente, ouviu-se dizer:

Está bem, _Draco. _Eu vou ficar aqui. Mas se você por acaso tentar alguma gracinha, me insultar de alguma maneira, eu vou embora, ouviu? E antes disso te acerto um murro no meio da cara! - disse, muito séria e os olhos faiscando.

Obrigada, Gina. - Draco não sorriu. Mas nem precisava, porque Gina sabia que ele havia ficado contente, ou pelo menos, agradecido. Sabia disso, porque espantosamente, ela também ficara.

(18/05/05) Draco olhou para Gina. Gina olhou para o Draco. Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre os dois. Ambos ficaram olhando para o lado, até que Draco começou a jogar pedrinhas nos mesmos e Gina começou a enrolar os longos cabelos vermelhos, que já eram totalmente enrolados. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que fazer ou dizer, mas sabiam que tinham de fazer isso logo, porque aquele silêncio além de constrangedor, já estava perturbando.

Bom... que tal começarmos do zero? - propôs Draco, porque queria e também para quebrar o silêncio. Estava unindo o útil ao agradável.

Gina assentiu com a cabeça mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer com isso. Afinal, o que tinha a perder? Uma noite do Dia dos Namorados completamente sozinha com uma barra de chocolate?

**Que seja! **pensou ela.

Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, tenho dezesseis anos e estudo no sexto ano da Sonserina. - vendo que Gian estava prestando atenção, ao menos aparentava isso, prosseguiu: - Adoro poções, apesar de odiar o Snape e simplesmente odeio Herbologia porque não entendo nada daquilo...

Draco suspirou aliviado. A primeira etapa havia conseguido passar. Abrir a boca e fazer algumas palavras com nexo saírem de sua boca. Não costumava conversar muito com garotas. Ele era popular, elas faziam fila para receber ao menos um beijo dele, claro que maneira de dizer... Mas... era assim que acontecia e ele não estava acostumado com tudo aquilo. Muito menos tentar ser amigo de uma garota bonita, inteligente e simpática..

**Hey****, desde quando eu penso tudo isso sobre a Weasley? **pensou ele. Mas achou melhor nem pensar mais.

Então... Meu nome é Gina Weasley, tenho quinze anos e estudo no quinto ano da Grifinória. Odeio poções e simplesmente amo Herbologia. - sorriu. Sem nem saber porque, diga-se de passagem.

Odeia poções, é? - perguntou ele. - Posso saber porque?

Simplesmente não entendo nada daquilo. - disse, apenas.

Draco sorriu. Mas realmente um sorriso. Com dentes e tudo, e não um sorriso cínico, um sorriso sincero de quem gostou do que ouviu, de quem estava feliz de estar ali, de quem estava gostando da companhia do outro. E naquele momento ele pareceu tão bonito aos olhos de Gina que ela ficou assustada consigo mesma por ter aqueles pensamentos.

Você sorriu... - sussurrou ela, inconscientemente, mas alto o bastante para Draco escutar.

Gosto de conversar com você. - disse ele tão próximo e seus olhos azuis acinzentados olhando fundo nos de chocolate dela. Tão fundo que parecia que iria entrar dentro dos delas. Mas não só os olhos, também a boca, o corpo inteiro. E Gina se perguntou em que momento da conversa ele havia conseguido ficar tão próximo dela. Mal sabia que Draco também se fazia essa pergunta, porém tarde demais.

E desde quando? - perguntou ela, também próxima dele, porque por algum motivo não conseguia ir para trás, os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco a hipnotizavam, e ela já estava começando a gostar daquilo. De conversar com ele. Ela estava começando a se sentir à vontade.

Não sei. - disse ele, balançando a cabeça, deixando alguns fios loiros de seus cabelos cair nos olhos, fazendo com que o corpo inteiro de Gina se arrepia-se. - Agora, talvez.

Hum... - disse ela, tomando coragem para se afastar um pouco dele. O bastante para controlar e entender suas emoções. - Mas, então, diga-me, Draco, qual o motivo dessa mudança repentina de opinião?

Seus olhos? - disse ele, em tom brincalhão.

Muito engraçado. - ela não pode deixar de sorrir, porém acrescentou com amargura: - Mas meus olhos não são um motivo forte o bastante para fazer com que alguém mude de opinião. Afinal, são muito sem graça. - baixou a cabeça e continuou enrolando seus cachos.

Gosto dos seus olhos. Tem um tom de chocolate. - disse ele, e acrescentou: - Para mim isso é um ótimo motivos. Muito mais do que bom. E a opinião é minha, sou eu que tenho de saber então o que pode ou não fazê-la mudar, certo?

Faz sentido. - disse ela, ainda olhando para o chão.

Gosto dos seus cabelos também.

Desde quando o assunto de voltou para o meu físico? - perguntou ela, sentindo-se mais a vontade, como não estava se sentindo há tempo atrás, em tom brincalhão.

Não sei, mas posso dizer que é um assunto muito interessante.

Sabe, Draco, para um Malfoy você até que não é uma companhia tão ruim assim.

Obrigada, acho. - disse ele, receoso. - Mas não me considero mais um Malfoy. Ao menos, não em todos os aspectos.

Porque era tão fácil se abrir com aquela garota? Porque ele se sentia tão bem com ela? Porque se sentia alegre? Porque sentia que precisava colar seus lábios aos dela para se sentir completo? O que, diabos, estava acontecendo com ele?

Gina resolveu não perguntar nada sobre o assunto. Ainda não era o momento apropriado. Mas como, surpreendentemente percebeu que gostaria de ficar por muito mais tempo ali, sentiu que ainda teria uma boa oportunidade para tocar no assunto com ele. Afinal, ela não deixara de notar o ar de tristeza nos olhos azuis acinzentados e de alguma maneira, achava que podia ajudar a amenizar aquela dor. E, mesmo não sabendo o porque, queria muito saber mais da vida dele, ajudá-lo. Fazer alguma coisa. Ele parecia mudado e talvez ela estivesse começando a acreditar naquilo. 29/05/05Ou será que seria tudo sua imaginação e Draco estaria apenas querendo arranjar algo para fazer no Dia dos Namorados e havia escolhido brincar com os sentimentos dela? Mas, não. Por incrível que parecesse Gina não acreditava mais naquilo, e mesmo porque, ele escolheria algo melhor para fazer do que encher o saco de uma simples Weasley.

_Se conhecendo melhor_

Havia se passado alguns minutos e os dois continuavam ali naquele silêncio mas, por incrível que pareça não estava sendo nada constrangedor. Ficar ali, olhando para o lago e pensando na vida. Mas então, Draco interrompeu o silêncio:

Gina, qual é a sua cor preferida? - perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

Vermelho. - respondeu ela rindo com os olhos, quando viu que ele fingindo uma cara de espanto, já que era o que imaginava, sendo ela, ruiva. - Mas violeta também, não sou assim tão previsível! - completou, fazendo beicinho.

E nesse momento Draco olhou fixamente para seu lábios e sentiu um desejo desconhecido para ele, algo que não podia e incrivelmente, nem queria, controlar. Mas controlou. Pois a pergunta dela o tirou de seus pensamentos.

E a sua?

Azul. - respondeu ele, simplesmente. Ainda abalado por causa daqueles lábios rosados e carnudos que Gina possuía.

Não posso dizer que isso me surpreende. - disse ela, dando o troco. Ele deveria saber que ela não deixaria por menos. - Mas confesso que achei que fosse preto.

Também. Sou tão previsível assim? - disse ele, sorrindo. E fingindo estar desapontado consigo mesmo.

Tanto quando eu. - respondeu ela.

Isso nos torna parecidos? - perguntou ele.

O que você acha? - rebateu ela.

Eu acho que se sendo nós parecidos nos torna amigos, então eu digo que sim. - respondeu ele, olhando para o chão.

E você quer ser meu amigo? - perguntou ela, também olhando para o chão.

Sim, e muito. - disse ele, pela primeira vez tocando nela, com os dedos na ponta de seu queixo erguendo o rosto de Gina para cima, para que seus olhares pudessem se encontrar.

Gina estremeceu e Draco não deixou de perceber isso. Mas queria não ter percebido. Pois isso apenas aumento o desejo de beijar aqueles lábios que estava cada vez maior dentro de si. Portanto, resolveu acabar com aquilo rápido. Mas no fundo, sabia que estava tentando evitar algo inevitável.

Gina, o que você mais gosta de fazer? - perguntou ele, olhando fixamente para dentro dos olhos dela - retirando a mão de seu queixo -Ele tinha aquela mania que a deixava nervosa, ela nunca conseguia olhar dentro dos olhos de uma pessoa quando conversava com ela. Mas com ele, ela conseguia. Mas não muito. Porém, já era um grande começo.

**Um começo para que, Gina? Você está muito estranha hoje, pare com isso! **pensou ela.

Escrever... - disse ela, incerta. Achando que ele pudesse rir de sua cara.

Sério? - disse ele, parecendo surpreso e ao mesmo tempo fascinado. - E o que você escreve, exatamente?

Poemas, textos, meus pensamentos.. O que me vem na telha. - sorriu. Perdendo um pouco a insegurança de revelar aqui para ele.

Nossa, eu mal e mal consigo formular duas frases com nexo numa redação de História da magia!

Não exagere, né Draco? - sorriu novamente. - Tenho certeza que você deve ser bom em alguma coisa. O que você gosta de fazer?

Você promete que não vai rir? - agora era ele que estava incerto.

Você não riu quando eu disse que gostava de escrever poemas. - respondeu sorrindo. - Por que razão eu iria rir de você?

Draco fitou-a. Ela era linda. O sorriso, a confiança que transmitia. Como as palavras saíam meigamente de sua boca, sem pressa. A fala era mansa e suave. Nem parecia a garota raivosa de sempre. E ele estava ficando assustado de formular tão descrição sobre ela, uma Weasley. Mas achou melhor deixar os pensamentos fluírem, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite.

Afinal, - completou ela - Eu não sou como.. - Parou, rapidamente. Por um momento iria dizer que não era como ele. Mas calou-se a tempo. Porém a tempo de não pronunciar as palavras, mas não a tempo de ele não captar a mensagem.

Você não é como eu, não é mesmo? Não era isso o que eu você ia dizer? - disse ele levantando-se bruscamente e indo parar perto de uma árvore. E não ousando olhar em sua direção.

Gina amaldiçoou-se em pensamentos, justo agora que a conversa estava fluindo tão bem, ela tinha que pisar na bola. Em pensar que achava que seria ele quem faria isso primeiro. Pronto! Lá estava ela de novo pensando mal dele, mas era impossível evitar, depois de todos aqueles anos em que ele sempre a aterrorizava e todos os seus irmãos também, principalmente Rony. E falava mal de sua família... Era difícil esquecer um passado assim. Mas, ela não queria que ele ficasse magoado com ela, era estranho pensar assim, mas não gostava de magoar as pessoas, e no momento, não gostava principalmente, de magoar Malfoy.

Gina correu até ele, mesmo a direção não sendo mais do que alguns metros. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada na árvore. Com os cabelos loiros caindo nos olhos. Não ousava olhar para ela. Não sabia se era de ódio ou qualquer outro sentimento, mas ela só pensava que podia ser um sentimento ruim, muito ruim.

Draco, eu não queria.. - sussurrou ela, indo em direção as costas dele com uma mão, mas desistindo no meio do caminho. - Eu não queria mesmo. Eu juro... eu.. - enfim conseguiu colocar a mão no ombro dele e acariciá-lo, muito suavemente que ele não perceberia, se não estivesse tão atento a todos os movimentos da garota. - Eu sinto muito mesmo. Será que você poderia me perdoar? - perguntou ela, suplicando e com os olhos a beira de lágrimas. E ele se surpreendeu com aquilo, verdade que havia visto ela chorar poucas horas atrás, mas ela estava sozinha, quando jurava que ninguém a estava vendo, pois gostava de bancar a forte e ele sabia, porque havia começado a compreendê-la melhor, mas então estava surpreso com ela ali em sua frente, se mostrando 'fraca', humana. Doce, gentil...tão...linda.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos deixando Gina aflita. Mas, por fim, respondeu:

Apenas se você puder me perdoar por todas as coisas que eu fiz e disse pra você durante todo esse tempo que nos conhecemos, se é que dá pra chamar isso de conhecer... - disse ele, triste.

Perdôo, Draco. É claro que eu perdôo.

Me sinto um idiota por não ter visto antes a garota tão especial que você é.

Gina sentiu-se confusa e pensou não ter escutado aquilo realmente, mas tinha. Tinha mesmo.

Eu, especial? - repetiu ela, incrédula. - Você é maluco, Draco. Ou bateu a cabeça agorinha mesmo na árvore e eu não vi. - sorriu. - Só pode ter sido isso!

Viu o quão especial você é? É tão humilde... Eu queria ser como você, Gina. Exatamente como você...

Draco, porque você está dizendo isso? Porque você...

Foi então que percebeu que ele estava chorando. Estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas estava com vergonha de chorar na frente dela.

_Um coração_

Draco, o que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?

Foi então que ele virou-se completamente para ela e puxou-a pela cintura diretamente para seus braços. E aproveitou por alguns instantes o contato daquele corpo frágil e delicado estreitado por seus braços. Sentiu o aroma de jasmim dos longos cabelos ruivos e apoiou sua cabeça naquele ombro tão gracioso que ela tinha.

Gina estremeceu e assustou-se também com o contato tão íntimo e também tão rápido que teve e ainda estava tendo com Draco. Mas o que mais a surpreendeu foi quando ele apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela e ficou chorando, baixando. Draco finalmente estava mostrando seu lado humano, que também era fraco, um mero mortal. Ele estava mostrando seu coração a ela e a mesma sabia que isso não acontecia com todos. Ela sabia que estava se tornando especial a Draco, da mesma maneira que ela estava se tornando especial para ele.

Deixou-o acalmar-se antes de perguntar qualquer coisa. Deixou ele derramar todas as lágrimas que tinha reprimido dentro de si e parecia que havia sido por muito tempo. Sentia-se em um mundo completamente distante, como se não houvesse mais nada além dos dois ali, naquele momento, naquela floresta. Como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, nem ninguém. E que a única coisa que importava era acariciar os cabelos lisos e macios de Draco, enquanto ele a apoiava a cabeça em seus ombros e a abraçava com aqueles braços grandes, musculosos e tão aconchegantes e espantosamente tão...familiares! Parecia que ela fora feita para viver ali, aconchegada naqueles braços. E nem foi preciso fazê-lo falar, ele começou por si só:

Sabe, eu tenho inveja de você, ruivinha.- sussurrou ele, carinhosamente através dos cabelos encaracolados na da mesma.

Draco, você é lou... - começou ela, a falar, mas ele interrompeu, passando o dedo pelos seus lábios vagarosamente, fazendo a soltar um suspiro e ele fez menção de continuar.

Você tem uma família unida e com certeza tem muito mais amigos que eu. Deve ser muito mais inteligente e esperta do que eu. E não precisa de fechar em seu mundinho pra se sentir segura. E o mais importante, se você estivesse no meu lugar, com certeza, saberia o que fazer. Porque sinceramente, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que eu vou fazer.

Gina não fazia a mínima idéia do que ele estava falando mas achou melhor deixá-lo continuar. Porque estava curiosa, porque sabia que ele precisava desabafar e também porque queria desesperadamente ajudá-lo e tirar aquela dor que sabia que ele devia estar sentindo. Ela conseguia senti-la!

_O desabafo de Draco_

Draco sentia que podia desabafar com ela. E nossa, como precisava fazer isso! E sem saber o motivo, sabia que apenas com ela conseguiria fazer isso. Apenas com ela. E o mais importante, apenas aquela noite. Em nenhuma outra mais. Apenas aquela única noite havia dado a ele uma coragem que ele não sabia que possuía e talvez nem mesmo possuísse e era apenas algo de momento. Por isso decidiu não desperdiçar.

Dumbledore veio falar comigo essa noite, sabe? - começou ele, sussurante. - Ele me disse que meu pai...bom, ele...ele morreu, sabe? E no começo eu achei que fosse brincadeira, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore não faria uma coisa como essa. É que simplesmente eu não queria acreditar naquilo. A pessoa que eu mais odiava no mundo havia morrido. Assim, sem mais nem menos. E eu havia brigado com ele, dias antes, porque eu não queria mais fazer o que ele mandava, eu queria ser bom, sabe? Viver minha vida como quisesse... Eu nunca fui um cara meu, Gina. Nunca mesmo. Eu fazia isso apenas para satisfazer a vontade do meu pai, porque eu o amava, sabe? Eu realmente o amava. Ele era meu pai, poxa! Mas então aos poucos eu tinha que fazer aquilo, pra superar a me insegurança, eu tinha medo que se eu fosse eu mesmo as pessoas não iam gostar de mim, eu não iria mais ser popular, não ia ter garotas ao meu redor, não iria mais jogar quadribol. Eu simplesmente não teria mais nada! Ele me fazia acreditar naquilo. E o mais importante, eu sabia que se eu não fosse tudo aquilo, meu pai iria me odiar. Mas então, fui eu que comecei a odiar ele. Porque nada daquilo me satisfazia, aquilo não era pra mim. Aquele não era eu. Era ele. Eu discuti feio, porque eu queria ser apenas um cara normal, sabe? Andar apenas com os meus amigos mesmo.. Sei lá.. você entende, não é?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça. Aquela história era incrível e o mais incrível era que era tudo verdade! Lúcio Malfoy estava morto. E Draco, triste por isso. E confuso. E ele nunca quis ser um cara mau! Eram muitas informações para Gina processar em sua cabeça, mas iria até o fim. Estaria ao lado de Draco até o fim e ajudaria ele.

Então, depois da briga nós não nos falamos mais. E o tempo passou e agora eu descubro que ele nem seque existe mais! O meu maior desejo que eu vinha tendo há algum tempo se tornou realidade...

Draco, não foi sua culpa. - disse Gina. Pegando a mão dele e colando na sua e apertando-a forte. Dando-o segurança.

Draco olhou-a nos olhos e soube que a partir daquele momento não saberia mais viver sem aqueles olhos. Podendo comtemplá-lo todos os dias que quisesse.

Eu sei que não, ruivinha. Mas eu me senti o pior dos homens, porque...eu não quero acreditar nisso, mas no fundo, eu sei...eu me senti aliviado quando soube da morte dele! Eu me senti aliviado porque minha mãe poderia ter uma vida agora, realmente uma vida...E eu também... Você não acha egoísta eu pensar assim? - os olhos de Draco estavam desesperados, suplicantes.

Claro que não, Draco. Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, e eu sinto muito em dizer isso para você. Mas o seu pai era mau, entende? E o único modo de você e sua mãe tinham de poderem começar a controlar suas vidas e ter uma vida normal e decente era se ele partisse. E talvez ele tenha se arrependido do mal que fez, talvez, não. Mas agora que ele está em outro mundo ele vai compreender, Draco. Ele tem toda uma eternidade pra isso. Mas nem por um momento pense que ele não te amou, porque com certeza ele te amou e muito. Não esqueça disso nem por um instante, está bem? E ele sempre se orgulhou e sempre vai se orgulhar de você, Draco, não importa o caminho que você escolha, porque ele é seu pai. Vocês podem não ter se acertado agora, mas mais tarde, vocês vão se entender, Draco. Confie em mim.

Por incrível que pareça, ruivinha, eu confio em você até de olhos fechados. - E mais uma vez ele a apertou com força para perto de si. E acariciou as costas de Gina, beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela estremecia e soltava alguns suspiros que faziam-no desejar aquilo ainda mais.

Gina havia dito as palavras certas para ele. Talvez nada daquilo poderia ser verdade, apenas de ele achar que era. O que importava era que ela havia tirado um peso de suas costas e havia confortado ele. Ela havia ajudado-o a superar as mágoas do passado. Ele precisava dela e ao descobrir isso sentiu-se desesperado pois afinal, ela era uma Weasley. Mas então lembrou-se que aquela rixa não existia mais. Porque seu pai não estava mais a importuná-lo com essas besteiras. E o próprio Draco na verdade, nunca havia acreditado naquilo realmente e agora tudo estava mais claro.

Você é uma garota muito especial, Gina. Nunca deixe que os outros lhe digam o contrário. - disse ele, olhando-a carinhosamente. - E eu sei porque você estava chorando hoje, eu sei porque você está e não pense que você me engana.

Gina olhou-o confusa. Como ele poderia saber? Ninguém sabia que ela estava triste. Ninguém.

Está, eu sei que você deve estar pensando como eu sei, mas é que eu comecei a te compreender, ruivinha. Eu sei que você deve se achar a última das criaturas e tudo mais. Mas é que você não consegue ver nem metade do que eu vejo e de que todo mundo mais vê.

Gina sentiu seus olhos marejarem. Aquelas palavras haviam-na tocado. Draco podia não ser muito bom com as palavras, mas ela havia começado a compreendê-lo também e além do mais, ele era muito bom com toque e olhares. E estes a faziam compreender muito bem. E aquelas palavras eram tudo o que ela precisava. Tudo mesmo.

Por isso, se você não percebe sozinha, eu mesmo vou te dizer: você é uma garota maravilhosa. Seus cabelos ruivos e encaracolados, a maneira como os seus lábios se curvam quando você sorri e o modo como seus olhos ficam da cor de um vermelho tão vivo quando você está brava, e quando você fala sua voz sai tão meigamente que parecem música para os meus ouvidos e eu sei que isso pode parecer clichê, mas é o que eu penso. - disse, ele sorrindo e fazendo-a sorrir também. - E você é tão graciosa e delicada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão arrebatadora e incrivelmente forte, tenho que dizer...quando você bate, dói pra burro! - disse ele. - Você é uma antítese, ruivinha. É tão complexa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão simples. E não dá vontade de sair nunca do seu lado. Nunca mesmo. Do seu lado o tempo para e voa ao mesmo tempo. E nenhuma garota, de fato, nenhuma pessoa nunca mexeu comigo da maneira de você mexe. Você me deixa atordoado, eu me sinto bêbado perto de você, você me embriaga de um modo...

Draco suspirou. E Gina olhou ansiosamente para ele pois percebeu que ele não havia acabado, estava apenas tomando coragem de dizer a próxima frase. E tudo o que ele havia dito havia sido tão lindo, tão real, e o mais importante, tão sincero que até mesmo Gina se sentiu embriagada. Ela estava começando a sentir algo, que queria negar, não queria sentir...Mas para que lutar contra aquilo? Não existia mais rixa, ela havia conhecido o verdadeiro Malfoy aquela noite e havia gostado do que tinha conhecido. Ele havia feito-a perceber coisas que nunca tinha percebido, havia feito-a ver as coisas de outro modo. Ela havia aprendido coisas. Ela se sentia completa.

Draco retomou a palavra:

O que eu estou tentando dizer...

_O beijo, enfim. _

Mais uma vez parou. Draco não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se sentia nervoso, receoso. Sim, ele, um Malfoy, estava com medo! Medo de ser rejeitado, havia começado a pensar que deveria existir muitos garotos apaixonados por ela e ele devia ser só mais um.

**Onde você estava com a cabeça, Draco? Porque você achou que ela poderia gostar de você? Han? Me diz, cara! **pensou ele.

Ele não tinha nada a oferecer a ela. Sim, ele havia mostrado a ela coisas que não havia mostrado a ninguém. Havia sentido com ela coisas que não havia sentido com ninguém. Mas como provar isso a ela? Ou melhor, teria ela sentido o mesmo?

Gina sentiu um aperto no coração. Não, ele não iria dizer nada demais. Mas, então porque ele estava com aquele receio todo. Porque se encontrava na frente dela com um olhar angustiado e porque nem mais a estava abraçando? E então percebeu tudo, Draco estava com medo! Ele queria falar algo para ela - e se fosse o que ela estava pensando - mas estava com medo. Então ela resolveu virar o jogo e falar:

Draco, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu quero dizer uma.

Draco entrou em pânico.

**Pronto, ela sacou qual é a minha e vai me dar um corte. **pensou ele.

Eu quero dizer que eu também te acho uma pessoa maravilhosa. Confesso que eu achava que você era um egoísta, arrogante e sem coração. Mas você provou ser totalmente ao contrário. E se você diz que eu sou uma pessoa tão especial assim, eu afirmo pra você que a honra seria minha de poder estar ao seu lado... - foi então que suas faces começaram a corar e ela começou a ficar nervosa. Muito nervosa. E se não fosse nada disso que ele estava tentando dizer? E se ela tivesse compreendido mal? - E a pessoa especial aqui é você. Você é inteligente, é atencioso com os seus amigos, porque eu sei. Eu já vi, sabe? Mas só agora ligo os pontos. E você sabe ser querido e engraçado quando quer. Você não é um cara mau, muito pelo contrário, é muito bom. Apenas tem que largar esse medo bobo de as pessoas não o aceitarem por você ser apenas...você! Acredite, é muito melhor. E se as pessoas virem em você apenas metade do que eu vejo... você vai estar feito na vida.

E então ela calou-se. Mas era daquele pequeno empurrãozinho que ele precisava para continuar a falar.

Puxa, obrigado. - sussurrou ele, sorrindo.

Mas, então, o que você queria me dizer? - perguntou ela aflita.

Ah sim... - começou ele, tão aflito, senão mais, do que ela. - O que eu queria dizer é que... Poxa, ruivinha, será que você não percebeu? Você mexeu comigo mesmo. Eu estou louco por você e sinceramente, eu sei que pode parecer brega, mas... se você me negar um beijo seu, eu não sei o que eu faço da minha vida.

Os olhos de Draco estavam aflitos, suas mãos suavam e seu coração parecia que ia pular pra fora do peito.

Gina tremia e suas faces estavam muito coradas. Por um minuto ficou sem fala. Não acreditava ser possível causar um sentimento como esse num garoto, principalmente um garoto tão atraente quanto Draco. Porque, por Merlin, ele era lindo! O modo como sorria retraído, e os braços musculosos, os olhos azuis acinzentados e tão verdadeiros e os fios que teimavam em cair em seu olhos. Ele era lindo, arrebatador e Merlin, como era sexy!

Eu não iria negar... - sussurrou ela, tão baixo que Draco quase não ouviu. Ela estava vermelha tanto quanto seus cabelos e ele achou isso uma graça.

Draco não precisou de mais nada. Puxou-a rapidamente para perto de si. Colou seu corpo ao dela em um abraço forte. Daqueles que Gina saberia que não conseguiria mais viver sem. E então apoderou-se de seus lábios e ela nem fez menção de impedir-lhe. Sentiu-se completamente deliciada, perdida entre o mundo real e o irreal.

Pelo beijo, pode conhecer Draco mais ainda, mais profundamente, como nunca havia conhecido ninguém.

Pelo beijo, pode perceber que ele também sofrera como ela, mesmo que sofrimentos diferente e ainda sofria, mas pode perceber o quão carinhoso e doce ele podia ser, mesmo tentando se passar por um cara rude e mal humorado. Um homem quieto e recluso. Mas muito, muito intenso.

E soube, no momento em que ele apertou-a mais entre os braços que ele a conhecia, tanto quanto ela estava conhecendo ele. Soube que eles haviam se encaixado, se completado. Combinavam, estranhamente.

Ao poucos Draco foi forçando a boca de Gina a se abrir, ela ficou nervosa, não tinha muita experiência no assunto, mas Draco abraçou mais forte, aconchegou-a carinhosamente em seus braços, um em sua cintura e um abraçando-a forte pelo nuca. Foi aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo, tanto que Gina até cambaleou, suas pernas ficaram fracas e se não fosse Draco, ela teria caído no chão. O mesmo acabou por apoiá-la na árvore, porque ele mesmo estava com as pernas fracas de tão arrebatador era o que sentia por aquela ruivinha.

Beijou-lhe as faces, o nariz, a testa, o pescoço. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam toda extensão das costas de Gina. Por sua vez, ela acariciava-lhe os cabelos e beijava-lhe o pescoço provocando-lhe arrepios.

Beijaram-se muito. Muito. Perderam-se um no outro. Perderam-se ao ponto de não saberem que dia era, aonde estavam, ou o tempo passar.

Se súbito, Gina soltou-se dos braços de Draco e começou a correr.

Aposto que você não me pega! - disse, rindo e correndo pela extensão do lago.

Draco riu ainda mais, aquela era a Gina que conhecia, num momento carinhosa, sexy, mulher, feminina, noutro momento, doce, ingênua, uma menininha...uma criança brincalhona. Uma antítese! E era isso que ele tanto gostava nela.

_Draco e Gina_

Ela ainda corria e já sentia dor nas pernas quando Draco conseguia alcança-la. Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura e sentou recostando-se em uma árvore que por ali havia, colocando Gina no meio de suas pernas e os dois ficaram olhando para a lua. Ficaram ali, por muito tempo, se beijando, sussurrando palavras quase inaudíveis, confessando segredos, dores, pensamentos... Nada mais importava, além do mundo que haviam criado ali, quando ela desesperada havia ido para perto do lago de Hogwarts.

Ela perdeu-se naqueles braços. Gina acabou cochilando e, ele também havia adormecido, mas acordou antes dela e ficou fitando-a, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos. E ela pode ver-lhe também os intensos olhos azuis. E então, foi como se pudesse ver-lhe e sentir-lhe a alma. E pode perceber que ele havia experimentado o mesmo. De uma estranha e certa forma, eles haviam se encontrado, se 'conhecendo', numa noite qualquer, a não ser pelo fato de ser Dia dos Namorados e eles se sentirem sozinhos.

Esqueceu-se de tudo. Todos os seus problemas, sua vida. O mundo naquele momento se resumia entre ele e ela. Draco havia conseguido que ninguém conseguira: aquele que há pouco tempo ainda era seu inimigo, havia lhe tocado a alma.

_Eu te amo_

_Uma noite de junho, _

_Pra tudo mudar_

_Eu estava sozinha_

_E você apareceu pra me amar. by me_

Mais tarde, quando voltavam para o castelo e Gina já estava na porta da Grifinória, Gina lembrou-se de como toda aquela conversa na árvore havia começado e retomou o assunto:

Draco, com tudo isso que aconteceu, - disse, ruborizando um pouco as faces - você acabou não me dizendo o que mais gostava de fazer! - disse ela. - Afinal, o que é?

Promete que não vai rir? - perguntou ele.

Claro que não! Anda, fala que eu estou ficando curiosa!

Eu adoro tocar saxofone. - disse ele, meio encabulado.

A face de Gina iluminou-se e antes que ela pudesse evitar, o comentário havia sido feito:

Eu sempre quis namorar um músico! - e então percebendo o que havia dito, ela calou-se. E depois de alguns instantes vendo Draco mudo e tão pálido quanto ela, tentou consertar: - Não, eu não quis dizer... eu não.

Pois ela sabia que não eram namorados. Claro que não. Imagina...

Então a ficha caiu para Draco. Muito mais do que louco por ela, ele...

Gina, eu tenho que te confessar um coisa. - disse ele, firme, sério, decidido.

Gina ficou com medo. Ficou nervosa. E se tudo aquilo não tivesse passado apenas de uma noite para ele? Ela sentiu-se desesperada. Mas não ia ficar triste antes do tempo, que ele falasse primeiro.

Pode falar. - sussurrou ela.

Eu te amo. - disse ele, sem rodeios, porque senão ele não teria coragem pra dizer. - Eu sei está tudo indo rápido demais. E foi apenas uma noite. Bom, confesso que pra mim não foi apenas uma noite. Eu realmente estou apaixonado por você. Nunca pensei que pudesse existir uma pessoa perfeita e é claro que você não é... Não que você não seja maravilhosa...Ai, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu acho que você é perfeita pra mim e eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu te amo, ruivinha.

Jura? - perguntou ela, não conseguindo conter a felicidade. - Eu quero dizer, é que bem... eu estou apaixonada por você também e fico feliz que não tenha sido apenas uma noite porque...bem, porque...eu também te amo, Draco. - disse ela, encabulada.

Draco beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios mais uma vez e enlaçou-a pela cintura abraçando-a bem apertado pela última vez, ao menos, a última daquela noite. Porque não se imaginava mais sem Gina. Do mesmo modo como Gina não se imaginava mais sem Draco.

Os dois se precisavam. Necessitavam das mesmas coisas. Se entendiam.

Ela precisava dele. Ele sabia das coisas que ela necessitava. Ele a compreendia. E ela não achou que chorar na frente de alguém fosse uma humilhação, e sim, era reconfortante. Não tinha mais que esconder seus sentimentos, assim como ele não se sentia mais deslocada. Ele não sentia mais um vazio. Não sabiam exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Pra falar a verdade, não tinham certeza de (quase) nada.

A única certeza que tinham, é que, acidentalmente, haviam começado a reescrever suas vidas.


End file.
